Rainbow Six Vegas: 2 post
by Skulll
Summary: You killed Gabriel Nowak, the traitor to Rainbow. Or so you think. A fanfiction compelled with action and drama, this is a story you don't want to miss.  Contains scenes of violence and some curse words.
1. The Plan

**This is a story about Gabriel Nowak, and how they're going to assassinate is pretty much a few weeks after the ending of Rainbow Six Vegas: 2. They find out that Gabriel had lived the shots to the chest, and had now started evil terrorist organizations. The first chapter of my first story. Not that good, but it's a start. :)  
><strong>

Bishop cocked his Scar – L. He had been waiting for this for a very, very long time. The order to assassinate Gabriel Nowak, who had betrayed him. He had trusted him as an NSE agent awhile back, and at the "final" showdown, he shot him in the chest five times. But, a lone terrorist helped him back to his feet, and they started their own organizations. Bishop kept thinking about this, until Knight brought him back to the real world.

"Hey, buddy, you ready for this?" Knight said, a little concerned of Bishop's concentration.

"Yeah, and call me sir next time, Lieutenant." Bishop replied, his head in the game.

"Sir yes sir!"

Knight put a magazine in his Barrett 50. Cal. He then checked how many rounds he had in his 45, just in case things get hairy.

"Here's the plan, Knight. You get on top of the office building here. The heli will let you fast rope down, so it won't give away our cover or anything. I'll move into the building here, but first I have to kill a guard stealthy like. I'll take his clothes, and then I'll make my way to the building. You shoot Gabriel once I get up, because he'll know who I am, and he will panic to the roof." Bishop said with a serious voice and a stern face.

"There's nothing much he can do on the roof," Knight explained. "So why is he heading there?"

"Well, it's obvious he would try to take a heli out of the place." Bishop replied, also checking his 45. "So, remember. DON'T. LET. HIM. LEAVE. IN. THE. CHOPPER." Bishop said, more serious than ever. "Am I understood?" He asked.

"Yes sir."

"I said, AM I UNDERSTOOD LIEUTENANT!" Bishop yelled so loudly, that it rang throughout the small room.

"SIR YES SIR!"

"Let's roll" Bishop's words rang inside Knight's head. They headed for the Heli.

**Well, what do you think? My first real story, and it's about a game I love! Please review what you think. **

**P.S. Dedicated to my sisters, who seem to be fairly advertised writers.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six Vegas: 2 nor it's characters. Rainbow Six Vegas: 2 belongs to Ubisoft and Tom Clancy.  
><strong>


	2. The Classic

**So, this is chapter two. I think it's better than the last because it's longer, it has action, and much more! Anyway, I tried to keep the deaths to a mature level and not describe them a lot. But I had to a little bit because it would be "Bishop throws a knife into the man" where I would have to write it "The man feels a sting in his back, then turns around to a barrel with a silencer on in his face". So, enjoy!**

Bishop looked around, as they were walking to the helicopter. He looked a bit nervous.

"Sir? What's the matter?" Knight asked with a concerned voice.

"Nothing, Lieutenant, just nothing." Bishop replied, his uneasiness growing on him like fire. The rest of the walk to the helicopter was silent, as both of them were nervous, and never wanted to kill Gabriel in the first place. As they loaded in the helicopter, Bishop shut the door and sat down across from Knight.

"You two back there okay?" The pilot asked, checking switches and looking at his readers. Bishop gave him a thumbs up, and then the chopper roared with life. "We're gonna take this nice and easy, guys. We're using the new stealth propellers, which haven't been fully tested yet." The pilot's voice returned Bishop's thumbs up. It was pretty silent on the way to the building. As soon as they stopped over it, Bishop gave the go go go signal, and Knight dropped down the rope. On his back was a Barrett 50. Cal, and on his sides were holsters for two 45's, 4 grenades on the chest, 2 incinerate grenades, and a combat knife.

"Take me down to that alley," Bishop pointed. "But do it quietly. Some how where they can't see me dropping."

"Alright, we're dropping you at 1,000 ft. up. Think you can handle it?" The pilot said, a little worried on Bishop's idea of lowering himself.

"I am a retired army vet, and I wasn't even in Rainbow until now. What the hell do you think?" Bishop replied, annoyed on the pilot for asking a no good reason question.

"Sorry, sir, just a little bit concer-"

"Don't be, I can take care of myself Sergeant. Worry about this chopper, she's the one getting us out." Bishop cut him off rudely

"Alright sir, you are the boss." The pilot grumbled as he flew to the drop off.

"Do svidaniya, bitches." Bishop said before fast roping down, unaware of the pilot needing him.

"Wait, sir!" The pilot looked out of his window and bishop was on the ground. "The fuck does Do svidaniya mean." The pilot grumbled as he and the co - pilot headed to a place to park.

"Alright, Bishop," Knight said in his microphone attached to his helmet. "The 50 and I are in place, what do you want me to do?"

"Stay alive." Bishop replied into his microphone. "We can't afford Gabriel to know we're coming UNTIL the time comes. So don't shoot anything until I'm in place, or if someone else is on the roof with you."

"Who the hell would be on this roof with me, sir?" Knight asked, a little uneasy.

"I don't know, but just don't worry about that, okay? This is just some wetwork, not as impossible as the other stuff we've done. Now keep your mouth shut and look at the alley way I'm in, I need some assistance for a drunk guard or something." Bishop replied, trying to comfort Knight's uneasiness.

"Alright, you have four drunkards south of your position on the south door. Or, you can go for the moron that's guarding the door who's alert. Which one?" Knight replied, again, into his microphone having thermal sights.

"Less bodies equal less detection. I'm gonna take my chances with the old rock trick, or this guy's a classic."

"What the hell is a classic?" Knight asked, a little curious.

"Someone who's like us, and not the punks that we deal with today." Bishop answered, a little annoyed now.

"My fault, sir."

"No prob, Knight." Bishop smiled, hoping Knight would see. He headed towards the guard, throwing a rock in the other direction. The guard pointed his gun at Bishop, knowing exactly where he was and what moves he was going to do.

"Uh, Bishop, sir? Do I fire?" Knight asked, alarmed by the guard.

"Uh, hell no. And, Lieutenant." Bishop answered.

"Yes sir?" Knight asked.

"We have a classic."

**Thought I'd leave ya here. I wanted to make the dialogue between Knight and Bishop longer when the guard saw them, so it would almost fill up an entire page. So I was a little bit happy, at the point I'm getting better with writing. Just make sure to review this and read it all. *Smiley face* Oh, and. . . THEY SEE ME TROLLIN'. THEY HATIN'. THEY TRY TO KEEP CATCHING ME RIDIN' DIRTY! *trollface***


End file.
